


#GETITRIGHT

by Cgest



Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff, RPF, Tinder, the flaming lips, turnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miley Cyrus has a second date with a dude that is super cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#GETITRIGHT

Miley Cyrus was stuck in LA traffic. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck" she muttered as she was in her tricked out Range Rover on Hollywood Blvd. She was already 20 minutes late for her second date with Ezra Miller. She texted Ezra frantically, bouncing up and down in her seat to expel some of her nervous energy. 

M: SO SORRY RUNNING SO LATE FUCK  
E: It's really okay! But I'm gonna eat all dat ice cream  
M: NO STAHP PLS. 

Miley was a bucket of nerves all day, but in a good way. She woke up like a kid on Christmas morning, eager to race down the stairs and tear through her presents. God, how was Ezra so cool? She texted Wayne Conye like 14 pictures of the same outfit and all he said was "Far out" to each one. She assumed she looked really really good. She always looked really really good she was Miley fucking Cyrus. 

She blared Halsey in her headphones while she was approaching the ice cream shop. She saw Ezra sitting on an outside bench in a navy blue collared shirt, khaki's and boat shoes. God, he was so fucking cool. 

Miley tried to maintain her chill but was failing hard. She started cheesin' the minute she saw him and could not get her mouth to relax into a straight line. 

"Sorry traffic fucking suckkkkkeddd" she said while throwing up a peace sign. 

Ezra smiled back at her, eyes beaming. "Hey it's okay. So, have you ever been here?"

"Nah dude saw it on the travel channel and wanted to try lets do it." 

They got two whacky ass flavors complete with waffle cones covered in extra starchy confectionery goodness and started walking towards a park. 

"Hey" Miley said, still cheesin'. 

"Hey" Ezra MIller said, smiling warmly. 

Miley thought it was just going to be 15 minutes of "Hey's" back and forth. Isn't that what people said before they either 1. made out into oblivion or 2. went to pound town? She was sure of it. 

She thought about her first kiss with Ezra ever since the end of their first date. Would his lips feel soft like marshmallow fluff? 

They talked about their families, making ample Harry Potter references. God, this was going to be a disaster and Miley could see it from 14 miles away, but she loved the chaos. She loved to love man. 

After wandering through the park they finally settled on a spot in the grass underneath a weeping willow tree. The waxing moon hanging low enough that they could almost touch it. Miley was internally screaming. This was the perfect scene for a YA make out, and god, she was about to YA make out with the coolest guy ever. Miley wished her vocabulary expanded past the word "cool" to describe Ezra, but honestly, that's all she could say about him for now. He was calm and suave and charming and had great fucking hair. She struck the YA love interest jackpot with this one. 

Miley was massacring a few blades when she felt Ezra's fingers glide over her forehead. She froze, unsure of what to do. Should she look up? Should she pee herself? Should she throw up and then pee on herself? Were people into that? 

"Sorry.." Ezra said, lingering at Miley's eyes for a second too long. "You had a hair out of place, I thought I'd fix it for you."

Miley knew that this was it. This was what she had waited 7 days, 2 hours, 32 minutes, and 16 seconds to do. She was going to kiss Ezra. fucking. Miller. 

Miley closed her eyes and leaned her lips towards his, but she was startled when he ferociously crashed his mouth towards hers, their tongues melting together, teeth biting down on bottom lips and tiny moans abound. 

Miley pulled away just as it was getting good and broke out into a giggle fit. 

"Kissing is sooOoOOOOOO weeeiiiiird!!!" she said as she picked at more grass. 

"Sorry I'm like a 5 year old. But it is so weird." 

Ezra sat patiently and waited until she was done laughing. "What's so weird about it?" 

Miley shrugged. She didn't want to tell him that now that she'd kissed him she'd be a nervous wreck. That she couldn't think of what the world was like before they kissed, or what the world would be like after. How painfully long it had been since she'd kissed anyone that made her entire body ignite with an electrical current. If it were legal to dry hump people in public (she was pretty sure it was but whatever she dealt with enough shit lately) that it would just be game over. 

Miley glanced at his collar bones, eager to kiss them inch by inch. 

"You kiss so fast too."

"Well," Ezra replied, "Maybe you kiss too slow." 

Miley smiled. "Whatever man I like to SAVOR things, you know? Live in the moment." 

Ezra grinned. He leaned back towards Miley and kissed her again, this time slowly. Less urgent. Letting his lips trail over every inch of hers, his tongue slowly gliding over hers. 

Miley's head was racing with a million different thoughts. 

1\. holy shit this is happening  
2\. see thought 1.  
3\. when can i do this again  
4\. please don't pull away ever  
5\. hahah air what is air i don't need air  
6\. finally 

Miley knew that with each kiss would bring increasing doubts and worries. 

When she got back from her date and was telling Wayne Conye about it all he did was shake his head and say, "Man Miley, the next few days are crucial. These are like the make or break days to see if he's going to be in your phone rotation." 

Wayne was right. MIley couldn't stress out about when he would text her next, or if they were both still on Tinder, or like the fact that they had NO solidified third date plans but was sort of implied that they'd see each other again. Miley tried to remain zen. She took 3 Xanax and opened a carton of Bandit wine. 

Miley was the epitome of chill. Think chill to be chill. Channel the chill. Ice cold chill. Anything that had to do with chill. As chill as ice cream. Miley thought of ice cream and couldn't stop smiling, the taste of Ezra still faint on her lips.


End file.
